Worlds of Hurt
by PorcelainWhiteRoses
Summary: Warning this wil lcotnain spoilers for Symphonia, Vesperia, Abyss, and Graces! A young girl named Alice has wandered around every day in a world where she is the only person in existance. However, when strange lights appear one night, Alice finds herself face to face with a man named Yuri. But this is not the only stranger she meets in a world where she is no longer alone!
1. Hopeful Beginnings

**WARNING::**

**This fanfiction will eventually contain spoilers for the following games; Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Graces f, and Tales of Symphonia! This is a fair warning to everyone and if you do not wish to be spoiled, then please don't read this! I will not address any messages or reviews that point out the fact that it spoils the games!**

* * *

It was late in the evening as a young girl moved quietly through the beautiful plains. The hills seemed to roll on forever in all directions except for the one behind her. Day slowly faded to night as the blood red sky was dotted with the glistening of stars and the moon came into full appearance. The moon was nearly full and the girl was sure that the next night would give her a full moon.

"This place gets lonelier with every passing day…" She muttered to herself, kicking a rock she had found a few feet back before she had crossed onto the plains. The girl saw a pond coming up as she kept walking and decided it would be a calming place to take a rest at. Once she was only a few feet from the water's edge she laid down and stretched out. "But it's becoming a normal feeling…"

As she sat in her silence, she watched the evening birds fly through the air and land on a branch in the tree by the water side. The girl was wearing faded red shorts that were about six inches above her knees, a green tank-top that exposed about an inch of her stomach, and had a net-like shirt over the other shirt. Various belts hung loosely above her hips and a black scarf was wrapped around her neck, the ends hanging down over her shoulders.

She had beautiful white-blonde hair that she had put up in a clip and on her back were strange angel wing-like things. They weren't actual wings but more like an accessory as they were attached to a belt that was tightened around her upper stomach. Her icy blue eyes glistened in the moonlight and her pale white skin shined beautifully.

Just as she got comfortable, a strange light shot through the sky straight for a forest to the east; the direction she had come from. She stood up and saw the light explode into something but brighter as it crashed into the forest. "A shooting star…?" She muttered to herself warily. As she took a few steps forward, another light suddenly shot across and exploded on contact with the ground just beside the tree at the pond.

The girl let out a shrill scream and shielded her eyes from the blinding light. She took a few steps forward as the light began to slowly fade and eventually, she made out the silhouette of someone's body. Once the light was completely good, it was obvious it was an older boy dressed in a black robe-like outfit and had long black hair.

As she ran around the pond to get a closer look at the boy he slowly began to roll down the hill towards the pond. The girl immediately grabbed not the back of the boy's clothes but felt herself falling as well and reacted by holding onto a tree root to keep them on the ground. He was absolutely deadweight and the girl was having trouble pulling him up but she managed to drag him up the hill and onto same ground.

She took a deep breath and turned the boy onto his back so she could get a better look at him. As she looked the boy over, he showed no signs of waking up so she took a quick glance around the area and saw that in the near distance there was a rock face with a save cut into it. The cave was a place the girl had gone often when she went walking through the plains at night; it was a safe shelter.

Slipping her arms underneath the boy's, she stood and began dragging him across the ground towards the cave. The amount of strength it had taken for the girl to pull the boy across just half the distance was incredible due to her small stature. However, she pressed forward and did her best to pull him across.

* * *

When the boy came to his senses, he saw the young girl with her back to him. Slowly, he got up and drew his sword pointing it at the girl. She heard the clinking of metal and turned to look at him, sock blowing over her face as she was met with the blade. "W-What are you doing?!" She shouted, "Please don't kill me!"

Once he realized that the other person was only a little girl, he seemed to relax and little and lowered the blade and checked his surroundings but then focused on the girl again. "Who are you?" He asked. "Where am I?"

She took her time answering the questions and only smiled at first, appearing quite carefree. "You drop into my world as a stranger and ask me who I am? That's a little rude, I think." She chuckled a little. "My name's Alice; and truth be told, I have no clue what this place if called." Alice turned to look at him, "And who might you be?"

"Yuri Lowell." He answered shortly as he sheathed his blade and stood, walking out of the cave and shielded his eyes from the sunlight. "You said that you don't know what this place is called? How's that possible; you live here don't you?" Yuri turned to her as he took a few more steps back into the sunlight.

Alice followed him with her sword in its sheathe, "Well, I'm the only one here." She explained, "Well, except for you of course. You're actually the first person I've seen in a very long time; all the others are gone. I don't know where they've gone…" She sighed, gazing over the uninhabited area of the plains.

He seemed quite surprised by Alice's words and glanced down at her. "Oh, I see…" Yuri scratched the back of his head as he found he was at a loss for words. "Does… Does it ever get lonely? Being all by yourself; especially when you're so young, must be tough on you."

She didn't say anything at first but slowly stood next Yuri, "Well, I guess it gets lonely sometimes but once you get used to it, being by yourself isn't so bad." Alice looked down at her feet. "Besides, me being alone is my entire fault." She saw Yuri was going to ask her what she meant but quickly changed subject. "I can tell that the way you're acting isn't what you normally act like. Just act yourself, I won't mind if you turn out to be a rude jerk."

Yuri laughed, "Well, alright then." He seemed a little amused by the girl. "You actually remind me of an old friend of mine. Do you know anyone by the name of Flynn Scifo?" When Alice shook her head, he sighed. "I guess that was a stupid question; you said you haven't seen anyone in a long time so why would you know Flynn? I was only asking because you kind of look like an albino-female version of him."

Alice laughed, "I'll have to meet this Flynn someday." It was the first time Yuri had seen the girl smile but he could tell it wasn't an honest smile. "You have an old friend, huh?" Yuri nodded, "Then I suppose you'll want to go back home, right?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong; it's nothing personal." Yuri sighed, "I just have things to do back home on my own… 'Planet'. And it's not because of Flynn either." He seemed to find the notion of going back before of Flynn funny. "That guy's not worth leaving a girl all alone on her own little world. But I have a dog that'll need to be taken care of and an entire population that'll miss me." He smirked.

She seemed saddened by the fact that Yuri had so much to get back to and sighed. "I'm sorry, Yuri but…" She trailed off, "I don't know how to get you out of here. Trust me, I'm saying that just because I want you to stay with me; but honestly, if I knew a way out of here, I would've left by now." Alice began walking towards the pond where she had found Yuri.

Yuri followed and as they finally came to the pond, he sat down by the tree. "You know, this is where I found you." Alice began. "There was a shooting star and then there you were; out cold and falling into the pond."

"Wait, if you found me here, how did I get over there in the cave?" Yuri wondered aloud.

"I carried you, of course." She laughed, "Well, dragged you might be a more appropriate term to use." Alice kicked a pebble in the water. "You're kind of heavy, you know that, right?" Yuri was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that a small girl had been able to even drag him across; not that he was big, it's just unnatural for a small girl to have such strength. "Anyways, the light I said that appeared where I found you… Another one landed in that forest over there." She pointed to the Eastern area.

Without a word, Yuri stood, holding the string attached to his sword's sheathe as he continued towards the forest. He looked over his shoulder when he didn't hear the footsteps of Alice following him and he sighed, "You said another light shot over there, right?" He pointed, "Well, then come on. We can at least try a find out what it was."

Alice hesitated, "But Yuri, that forest… There's…" She protested but he had already continued without her.

Yuri shot a grin over towards Alice, "Look, if you don't want to come then you can stay here." He replied, "I'll be sure to come back for you." She waited while watching Yuri as he showed no signs of waiting for the younger girl. Finally, she took a deep breath and chased after him.

* * *

**Well everyone, thank you for reading the first chapter of a fanfic that I hope to keep going after it obtains enough views for my liking! It might be awhile before I update as I have to finish Vesperia before I can go too far. And for those who read 'Tales of Graces f: Could One Change?', please take note that although this character has the name Alice, she is by no means related to the Alice from the previously mentioned fanfiction. So the existance of Alice from said fanfiction is not mentioned or hinted to at all during the course of this fanfiction!**

**Also, as a warning this fanfic will contain spoilers for the following games; Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Graces f, Tales of Symphonia, and Tales of the Abyss.**


	2. The Beast That Lies Within the Forest

They had just reached the edge of the forest when Alice's hand shot forward and grabbed Yuri's arm. He looked back to see her facing the ground and he assumed she wasn't feeling well. Yuri wasn't the type of person to constantly worry about the health of others; especially if they were people he had just met, but he seemed genuinely worried. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

Alice looked up at him, her face a sickly pale color but Yuri instantly knew that it wasn't sickness but pure fear when he saw her eyes. "Yuri please, we can't go in there! That's… That's where he died." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked. "You let me get this far so how come you're telling me about it right now?" When Alice remained silent he took it as the okay to go. He turned to the forest and took a step forward only to be pulled back forcefully by Alice again.

She looked up at him sternly, "Please, Yuri!" She shouted, "You can't go in there, you'll be killed too!" Alice's fear for a person she hardly knew surprised Yuri and he didn't know how to approach the situation.

Yuri placed his hands on Alice's shoulders, "Look, Alice." He began, "Do you trust me?" He asked abruptly.

"I've only just met you." Alice replied, "You honestly can't think that I'd fully trust you right after I meet you." She suddenly realized what he had meant. What Yuri truly meant was to ask if given the circumstances she could trust him. Alice nodded, "I have no other choice but to trust you right now, don't I Yuri?"

He smiled and ruffled her hair with a hand on her head, "Now you're catching on." Alice shrunk back a little but overall didn't mind him messing up her hair. "Look, you can either stay out here to wait for me to come back or you can trust me to protect you in the forest." Yuri placed one hand on his hip while to other clutched the string on his sword.

After a long pause, Alice nodded, "Alright, I'll come inside with you." Yuri sighed and placed and hand on her back as he walked by her side into the forest. She drew her blade without being provoked and Yuri glanced down at her quickly. "Just in case…" She replied to his questioning stare. He took notice in the way she held the blade; it was a confident, firm grip and her demeanor was that of someone who was strong.

"So, why are you so afraid of this forest?" Yuri asked as he fooled around with the string around his fingers. "I've been through a supposedly cursed forest and survived… So why shouldn't we survive this one?"

Alice shook her head, "It's not a curse that scares me." She replied, "It's a monster." She felt that she would have further explain her fear of the monster that lived within the forest. "When the village I'm from still existed, there was a story being spread by a young man. The story was about a terrible monster he had seen in the forest the day before. He was commonly known to tell lies to make himself appear stronger and more knowledgeable than he really was."

"One day," Alice continued, "A really good friend of mine was tired of listening to the man lying about the monster and decided to go find the monster for himself." She looked straight forward as she spoke and Yuri could see her hand shaking as she gripped the blade tightly. "I begged him not to go to the forest; I didn't believe that man… It's just if there was even a slight chance that the monster was real, I didn't want my friend to get hurt."

She took a deep breath, "He went the next morning anyways. And when he didn't come back home the next day, I assumed the worst. A search party went to the forest and when the returned, they had two people less than that which they left with. They confirmed that the monster was real and in their hand was this necklace." Alice grabbed the chain hanging around her neck to reveal a pendant, "It belonged to my friend and it's all that's left of him."

Yuri sighed, "That's quite a reason to be afraid of this forest then." He agreed. "If you told me that before I came in I don't think I would feel so hot about coming in here." Yuri laughed off the chilling story. "So what is the probability that if that light brought another person with it, that the person is still alive?"

Alice thought for a moment, "Well, the village's ruins are on the other side of this forest." She began, "And the search party said that they encountered the monster not far from the edge of the forest. The light was definitely closer to me than the other side but there's always a chance that if a person was carried by that light that he or she could've wandered."

As the two continued onward, they heard a loud roar that made the entire ground shake. It was definitely close to them and Alice unconsciously stepped closer to Yuri. She normally wasn't the kind of girl to constantly seek protection; after all, she had survived many years as the only person alive in the world. "Yuri, the search party mentioned a loud roar before they found the monster…"

He nodded as he flicked his blade from its sheathe, flipping it in the air before catching the hilt and resting it on his shoulder. "Stay close to me if you're scared, I'm good at protecting things." He smirked.

"Do I really look that clingy?" Alice took a step back from Yuri and continued with him as they peeked through the bushes. They didn't see anything so Yuri took a step forward into the clearing with Alice right behind him. "That roar sounded close… It should probably be somewhere around here." Alice muttered.

Yuri nodded, "You're right." He prodded a pile of bones with the end of his sword. "By the looks of it the monster lives nearby. Either that or he decided to snack on the person that was brought by that light you saw." He added in a darker tone.

There was suddenly a crack in the woods and Alice jumped a little. Yuri whipped around with his sword drawn and all his muscles tensed. Paying attention to details, he watched how Alice reacted and dealt with the situation. She seemed scared but she kept up a strong front and seemed prepared to fight off what ever came through the brush.

When nothing came out to confront them, Alice stepped forward, "Hey, be careful…" He warned her as she continued. Alice said nothing in response and moved her sword to the brush and pushed two bushes apart to find a small rabbit-like creature. She sighed with relief and stepped aside while keeping the bushes open, "What a ferocious beast." Alice laughed.

He lodged his sword into the ground while keeping his hand on the hilt. "Would you look at that? We got all spooked by a rabbit." Yuri chuckled but suddenly the something shot out and wrapped around the rabbit, pulling it out of sight. There was a loud roar identical to the one that had sounded earlier. Both Yuri and Alice's smiles faded and Yuri pulled his sword out of the ground, spinning it before preparing himself.

Alice stepped away from the bushes as the ground shook and took a place beside Yuri with her blade held out in front of her. A few more rumbles and a golden horn poked through the dense brush and Alice could make out a head hiding behind the horn. As the creature finally stepped out, they could see what the feared monster of the forest was.

It had a golden horn about a foot long with and crested area of its head between the ears. The creature walked on four legs and had the body of a horse except for the size being triple of what a horse would normally be. The body was a light blue, nearly white color and the legs were white at the base and the color grew red as it went down to the golden hooves. As for the head it looked more like a lion's than a horse's which gave it a menacing look to its appearance.

"So this is the monster the killed all those people…" Yuri muttered as he looked to Alice who seemed to be in a daze. He snapped in front of her face, trying to get her out of it, "Alice! Hey, pay attention!" He shouted at her.

Suddenly she shook her head and looked up at Yuri then the monster, "Right, sorry." She answered as the monster stepped towards them, the ground shaking as it did so. Alice watched the monster carefully, looking for any particular area where it might be weak or susceptible to a strong attack but found nothing obvious. "How do you suggest we go about this, Yuri?" She asked, not knowing how she should attack.

"Are you saying that you don't know what to do?" He asked with a playful tone in his voice. Alice felt somewhat better that Yuri could joke around when he came face-to-face with danger; it made her feel like everything would be alright. "Well, you should think of this as avenging the death of your friend. Use that determination as your motive to fight relentlessly, but carefully. All I can say is just be careful of that horn the hooves; they look deadly."

Alice nodded and just as she did so, the creature came racing towards them. Yuri jumped out of the way while Alice ducked underneath its stomach, letting her blade drag across its underbelly. The roared and whipped around to Yuri, "Whoa, hey! I didn't do it!" He shouted playfully as jumped back when the creature tried to slash him. "You're fast." He jumped up and stomped on its head before darting out of its reach, "Lucky me that I'm faster."

As if it could understand Yuri's taunts, the monster appeared to become further angered. It turned to Alice this time and lowered its horn before charging straight towards her. She was unable to jump out of the way in time and raised her blade to the creature's horn. As they clashed, sparks flew all over the place, both pressing against the other will all their strength. When Alice realized she couldn't hold out much longer, she moved her body to the right and tilted her blade slightly to the left.

The creature's horn slipped form Alice's blade and got lodged into the tree that Alice had been up against. With the monster stuck as it attempted to free its horn, Yuri's sword began to glow and he slashed at the monster in a flurry of uppercuts and stabs. Alice jumped away from the creature as it finally dislodged its horn and turned on them, even more agitated.

As it charged once again, both Yuri and Alice ducked down to the side and held out the swords, slashing the monster's front legs so it fell forward. It howled in pain and attempted to push itself up but just fell back down. As Yuri went to finish it off, the creature used its back hooves to kick Yuri away with all of its strength behind the blow.

"Yuri!" Alice shouted but as she turned to attack, her sword was caught by the jaw of the creature the sword was thrown across the area. She took a step back towards Yuri who had been paralyzed by the horrible blow and the monster slowly managed to get back up. "O-Okay, so do you have any plans, Yuri?" She asked as she was being pushed back towards the tree.

He struggled to get up but could barely move, "Well," He began in a forced voice, "Seeing as though I can't move and you're weaponless… Looks like we're screwed." Despite their impending doom at the hands of the monster, Yuri could still make it all seem so much better with his carefree tone. "Well, it's not feared for nothing."

"Oh my," A voice began from behind the creature, "A pretty girl in danger, now that goes against all of my principles. Let me help you with that…"

* * *

**Well aren't you lucky, I actually got a second chapter in for this story before school started! I haven't gotten much feedback on this story but it's attracting some attention at least. Most of my problem with getting views is the fact it has such a broad plotline right now and people might be afraid to read it thinking that it'll be horribly pieced together. Well, I actually have a really good idea of where I can with all of this!**


	3. The Man With the Prophecy

Alice looked up to the trees where the voice had come from and just then the monster roared in pain and slowly collapsed to the ground. Someone jumped down onto the monster and finished it off quickly. In her overwhelming relief, Alice slid down the tree and down to the ground next to Yuri who was slowly getting over the shock of the blow he had received from the monster.

She was so relieved that the monster had been killed that Alice hadn't thanked the person or even recognized the fact that it was another person. However, the person that had saved Yuri and Alice held a hand down to Alice. "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in the forest fighting big terrifying monsters?" The person wondered, "And with a strange man as your company."

When she looked up at their savior, she saw a young man with beautiful features; long light-red hair, faded blue eyes, and porcelain white skin. His long hair twisted into curls towards the ends of the length and his bangs with held off his face with a white headband. This man was much taller than Alice and something about him was very interesting but she had a strange feeling about him. "Oh," Alice realized that she hadn't thanked him yet, "Thank you for saving us."

"Well now, I couldn't just let a young girl be gobbled up by some monster." He smiled, "Are you okay, little darling?" The man asked. When Alice nodded he seemed genuinely happy at her answer, "My name's Zelos Wilder." He raised Alice's hand to his face and kissed it before she ripped it away as her face flushed red. Zelos chuckled, finding her reaction quite amusing as she introduced herself.

Yuri groaned as he finally got up to his feet, "Oh yeah, don't mind me," He began sarcastically, "I'm okay really, don't worry." Alice turned to see him and found that Zelos wasn't all that interested in Yuri as he had only concerned himself with Alice's health. He then introduced himself to Zelos who didn't seem to be interested at all in Yuri.

Alice laughed a little at Yuri's remarks then looked to Zelos as he spoke. "So do you know where I am, little darling?" He asked in a charming tone. "I was asleep at my home in Meltokio and suddenly I wake up here in the forest." He explained as he rested a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well, it doesn't really have a name." Alice answered, "And good luck figuring it out for yourself; Yuri and I are the only two people here." Zelos looked confused as if he had never heard the name Yuri in his entire life. Yuri raised a hand nonchalantly as he cleared his throat and Alice smiled, taking a liking to Yuri's playful personality.

Zelos appeared conflicted and he crossed his arms in thought. Suddenly the silence was filled by a low growling noise and Alice placed her hand on her sword only for Zelos to place a hand on her arm. "It was only my stomach; I'm starving." He laughed.

Another noise filled the air and Yuri placed his hands on his stomach, "Ah, I gotta agree with cherry over here." Zelos was taken aback by the name Yuri had given him. "Do you have any food around here?" He asked before Zelos could protest the condescending nickname.

"Like I said to you before, the village I lived in is on the other side of the forest." Alice answered, "Now that the monster's gone, we'll be able to go through the forest rather than around it. This way it'll be quicker and easier than going around like I did before." She continued as they walked away from the dead monster. "I mean, both ways are dangerous but the Golden Bullhawk seems easier to deal with."

Yuri and Zelos both gave Alice a strange look, "What's the Golden Bullhawk?" Zelos asked with a tone of interest in his voice. "I've never heard of anything like that. But then again, ending up here has forced me to be able to believe almost anything." Zelos added as he looked ahead with his hands behind his head.

Alice thought of a way to explain it, "It's an enormous bird that lives in mountains to the north of here. The name 'Bullhawk' was given to it because of it ferocity and bloodlust. But since it lives in the mountains there's nowhere for it to take cover and sneak up on me. That's why I was able to avoid the forest; because the mountains couldn't conceal dangers."

They seemed to understand Alice's logic when it came to her way of choice but their concern right now wasn't with how they would avoid the forest next time but how they were going to get food in their stomachs. Alice knew this and only found it amusing that they were much more interested in getting food rather than leaving or contemplating the dangers of the world.

As they came out of the forest, there was no village in sight. Yuri looked down at Alice with a hint of suspicion, "Are you just leading us along; there's nothing here." He growled. She didn't say anything as she approached what looked like a cliff and pointed down to the ruined village at the bottom of a basin with her eyebrows raised. "Oh, sorry." Yuri laughed a little as he saw he had falsely accused the young girl.

"Accusing a little lady with such suspicion; you demonstrate the least amount of respect possible for a young girl!" Zelos exclaimed with a voice that seemed almost fake. Neither Yuri nor Alice were believing his feminist personality and views but they decided to leave it be. They walked down the sloped side of the basin to the lower ground as the two boys looked around in wonderment.

Yuri didn't seem particularly horrified but he was curious, "What happened here?" He asked as he looked around. All the buildings were in shambles; most of the structures had been blown away and left only the very bottom of the foundation.

Alice took a quick look but kept facing forward, "I'll tell you once we get something to eat." She replied shortly and in a quiet voice. She continued, ignoring the broken homes, and approached a concrete door on the ground with a handle at on side. The small girl reached down and using all her strength was able to pull the door up. Yuri seemed surprised at her strength as he walked down the stairs with Zelos behind him.

"Well," She began, hopping down the steps after them. "This is where I've been living lately." Alice realized that she was hungry as well and went to the side of the area. It was lit by a strange pulsing green crystal but for some reason the light in the room never faded with the pulses and it was white light despite the color of the provider.

She opened another door in the ground and a chilly breeze washed through the room. Alice pulled out a type of meat and closed the door as she carried it to an area that looked like it was used for cooking daily. Taking a match from the box beside her, Alice struck it against the floor and started a fire over some fresh wood. Alice hung a pot on the metal stand over the flame after filling it with water from a stream that trickled in through the side of the building and dropped the meat inside to thaw.

Hesitantly, Zelos spoke up about a matter that had been mentioned earlier. "You said you'd tell us about the town being destroyed, right darling?" He began in the same charming tone he had been using since they had met. "So would you mind telling us about it?" Zelos brought a few of his curls in front of his shoulders as he twirled a curl around his finger.

"Oh, right…" Alice muttered to herself at first before addressing the two boys. "Fifteen years ago when I was born a strange man passed through our village. He told my parent's that my life would bring only disaster to not only the village but the entire world. Everyone in the village weren't ones to believe in prophecies such as the one the man spoke of so I was allowed to live my life."

Yuri had taken the raw meat from Alice as she handed it to him to cut up into pieces. He slid a cutting board which was a flat granite slab and began cutting it into strips. "What was the prophecy exactly?" He asked, "I know it had to do with you bringing disasters but what were his exact words; do you remember?"

She nodded, "I remember my parents telling me what he said; 'On this day a young girl shall be born into this village and will become the harbinger of death. She shall bring only destruction to the village if she is allowed to live for seven years."

The other boy raised an eyebrow, "That's a pretty specific prophecy if you ask me; but home ours were much shorter with probably one sentence." Zelos leaned against the wall with an exhausted look on his face.

Alice sighed, "Is that really your only concern?" She muttered. "Anyways, it was about two days before my seventh birthday when the skies had darkened and strange monsters began to threaten the village. They were nothing like what we faced in the forest; these were much worse. Everyone in our village; even my parents, grew wary of my presence and many confronted my parent's about forcing me out."

"Then finally on my birthday the destruction that man had spoken of finally came. The dark sky that had been lingering over the village parted into a red vortex that ripped apart the buildings. Just before everyone had been killed, the chief of our leader threw me in here and said; 'You will walk this world alone for the rest of your life. And you will know the pain of your sins.'"

Both of them didn't say a word as Yuri finished with the meat and slid it into the water that Alice had prepared with onions and carrots. After a few minutes of silence as Zelos pictured the scene in his head, he approached Alice and knelt down beside her. She hadn't noticed for she had been busy with stirring their meal but suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You poor darling hunny!" He exclaimed, "You've been all alone because of that stupid man!"

She shrugged him off, "Listen, it doesn't bother me anymore. I've been alone for eight years now and it's easier to notice the smaller threats now. Before I was left alone I wouldn't pay attention to minor details but now those minor details can mean either life or death." Alice glanced to Yuri quickly who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

It hadn't taken long for them to finish their meal that night as they began to discuss sleeping arrangements. "I can protect my little darling here only if I remain close by." He protested as Yuri accused him of trying to pull something.

"You're disgusting…" Yuri growled, "Listen, neither of us is going to stay 'close by'. If we're all going to stay in here then we give each other space, alright? And if you don't want to abide to that then you can sleep outside." He laid down not too far away from the little pool of water from the stream that dripped into the room. Yuri's arms were behind his head with on leg propped up on the knee of the other.

Zelos went to answer Yuri but Alice stood and stopped him, "Alright, here are the rules." She said shortly. "If both of you want somewhere safe to sleep then you can stay here but we have to stay a five foot length away from each other if this is going to work." Yuri seemed to have no problem as Alice had figured he was more of a loner type anyways but Zelos didn't seem content. "Don't like it then you can sleep outside with the monsters."

* * *

**Yay my favorite Tales character! I managed to get this in before school got serious so here you guys go!**


End file.
